Bonfire Night
by torajack
Summary: This is a one shot that I wrote tonight 4th November I dunno where I got my inspiration! :P Huxon all the way obviously hope you like it please r & r Vicki xxx


**This is a one shot that I wrote tonight (4th November) I dunno where I got my inspiration:P Huxon all the way obviously - hope you like it please r & r Vicki xxx**

**Bonfire Night**

They got out of the car and began walking towards the field. As they walked Phil slipped his hand into Sam's small gloved hand, she didn't stop him, this was the first time they had been out together in public since they revealed their feeling for each other. For 4 years they flirted with each other and it was only when Sam met Stewart that she realized that she loved Phil. They finally slept together in Romania and have met up a few times since then, Sam had wanted to keep it secret though and Phil respected her decision.

"Are you ok babe?" Phil asked

"Yea sure why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just this is the first time we have been out in public and I thought you wanted to keep 'us' a secret."

"I did but I can't, I love you too much to not let everyone know" She smiled and reached up to kiss him. What began as a soft gentle kiss turned into a much deeper passionate one. Sam had to stop herself while she could.

"Come on we will be late." She smiled, took Phil's hand again and they began walking towards the rest of CID. They were going to a firework display for MET officers and their families, this was an annual thing that neither Phil nor Sam had been to before. They walked through the gate Phil paying the entrance for both of them and headed over to meet Jo, Mickey and Zain who has already arrived.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Phil, Sam how are you?" Zain asked

"Oh yea we're not so bad you?" Sam smiled

"Yea we are good just a bit cold… urm … we have urm…" Jo looked at Phil who was tightly holding Sam's hand "Oh My God, are you two … I mean have you... Oh my God?" she stumbled over her words, shocked that what the whole of CID had been expecting for 4 years had finally happened.

"Urm, yea we are together… finally" Phil smiled and looked at Sam; she pulled herself into his grip and smiled at Jo.

"So when did this… how… oh my god, I am so happy for you" Jo still in shock walked over to Sam.

"I'll go get us some drinks and let you two catch up" Phil moved his arm down Sam's back and on to her bum, then walked off to the bar with Mickey and Zain.

"So come on then dish the dirt." Jo winked

"There's no dirt … when we were in Romania Phil was really sweet, he looked after me and protected me, that was the push I needed to make me realise how much I love him." Sam could feel herself blushing.

"Wow so when you were in Romania did you … you know?" Jo smiled

Sam didn't say anything but the look on her face told Jo everything she needed to know.

"Oh Sam I am really so happy for you" Jo smiled again and pulled Sam into a hug. As they hugged Phil, Mickey and Zain walked back with the drinks

"Excuse me DC Masters I think you have something that belongs to me" Phil winked at Jo before moving towards Sam, gently kissing her lips. He handed her a drink before taking a sip from his own.

"Hey"

The 5 of them looked over to see Susie, Kezia and Mia walking towards them, Mickey went over to meet Mia kissing her as they met while Susie and Kezia moved next to Sam and Phil.

"Oh my God are you two?" Susie and Kezia were as shocked as Jo.

"Yes, we are together" Sam smiled, it is going to take a while for everyone and the station to find out about Phil and her and they were all going to be equally shocked. Susie and Kezia smiled as them wrapped up in their love for each other. They were soon joined by more of Sun Hill's CID and some of the relief. Each new person that arrived were shocked to see Sam and Phil together but were all pleased for them.

Just before the display started the crowed turned to see the bonfire being lit. As Sam turned she felt Phil's arm wrapping round her waist hold on to her tightly, she put her hands over his and fell into his body. They watched for 20 minutes while firework after firework was set off, it was a clear night so each once was visible filling the sky with lights and sounds. Sam remained in Phil's arms for the entire display absorbing the warm that his body gave. As she shivered Phil removed his hands from her waist, she waited for a second to see what was wrong before she felt his arms and his coat move around her again. He wrapped her in the edges of his coat pulling her body every close to his. She turned to thank him but he silenced her with a kiss, she fell into his embrace and turned to put her arms around his neck. His tongue flicked around her mouth and her heart began pumping faster. The fireworks ended but Phil and Sam were too engrossed in each other even notice people starting to leave.

"Come on lovebirds the shows over." Jo laughed as they spun round like naughty teenagers. "You two are so sweet I just can't believe that it took you so long to realise how perfect you are for each other."

"Yes, ok thank you Jo, we know it was a long time coming but better late than never" Phil smiled and held Sam tightly.

"See you tomorrow then" Jo walked off catching up with the rest of CID leaving Sam and Phil alone together.

Sam reached up and kissed Phil of the cheek wrapping her arm around his neck.

"What was that for?" Phil asked sliding his hands inside her coat and up her back pulling her in close.

"Just because I can and because I love you" Sam smiled resting her head on Phil's chest.

"I love you too"

"Really? How much?" Sam smiled

"Why don't we go back to mine and I'll show you" Phil winked, took hold of Sam hands and gave her one last kiss before they walked back to car holding onto each other, Sam's arm around Phil's waist and his over her shoulder.


End file.
